Akatsuki Hairspray
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: Akatsuki characters in the Hairspray world. I messed around a little so Hidan is a little off. Don't ask about Sakura. I couldn't think of anyone else. KakuHida, slight SakuHida, ItaDei
1. Chapter 1

**First Naruto fic, help most likely needed.**

Akatsuki Hairspray

_Be-beep be-beep be-beep be-beep be-beep be-beep _

Kakuzu's fist smashed into his clock in an attempt to quiet his incredibly annoying alarm. As he got up and dressed, his mother called up to him to make sure he took his medication. Kakuzu had a skin condition that made it tear easily. As such he had multiple stitches all over his face and body. Kakuzu popped the pill in his mouth, swallowed half a glass of water, and headed down stairs. He grabbed an apple out of the bowl left on the counter, picked up his bag, called a goodbye over his shoulder to his mother and headed out the door.

Kakuzu walked down the street humming under his breath. It was rather odd that he was so cheerful all the time. His skin disintegrated on a regular basis, his teachers didn't like him and he didn't get good grades, he wasn't very popular… But none of it really seemed to matter. He had one close friend, named Deidara. And in his mind, one was all he needed. As he drew closer to the school, he noticed said friend turn and smile at him. Deidara had his blonde hair partially tied up in a red ribbon, the other part falling over his left eye. The blonde was a little bit ditzy, but that was okay since Kakuzu was always there to keep him in line. It was either him or the blonde's controlling mother. Seriously, the woman wouldn't let him do anything! So naturally, the blonde went with Kakuzu.

"Hello Deidara."

"Hello un."

At that moment the bell rang and both teens went inside to class.

_________________________

"Deidara, come on! We're going to miss it!" Kakuzu and Deidara were racing back to Kakuzu's house to catch their favourite show, _Kids on the Street. _It was a locally aired show that had a cast made up of teenagers from Akatsuki High School, to which both Deidara and Kakuzu both attended. Every week at four o'clock, the teens would come on and show all the latest dances and play the newest songs. The host was a man named Yahiko, who had red hair and so many piercings it was painful just looking at him, but it made him look absolutely gorgeous. Being as blatantly gay as they were, both boys admitted it. They just made it into the living room and turned on the T.V. when the opening theme played. They made it. It was then that the announcement was made.

"Everyone, we would like to bid our very own Konan a fond and temporary farewell, as she will be taking a little vacation. So Konan, how long will you be gone?" Konan smiled at Yahiko.

"Just nine months." Yahiko laughed.

"But anyway, we now have an open spot on the show. If you want to be one of the kids on the street, then skip class tomorrow at noon and come audition. Hope to get someone just as fun-loving, though maybe not as free-wheeling." He added jokingly. They then moved on to the rest of the show.

After ogling at the lead singer (and total heartthrob) Hidan, Deidara turned to Kakuzu.

"Why don't you audition un?"

Kakuzu was shocked. "Me? No way. Who in their right mind would want the 'diseased kid' on their show?"

"They would un, after seeing some of your moves." Deidara retorted, pointing at the T.V. "I'll even go with you for moral support."

After some arguing, Kakuzu finally agreed to audition, but only because it was the closest he would ever physically get to Hidan's gorgeous ass without his girlfriend, Sakura, getting bitchy. She had a very legitimate reason to be jealous, of course. Hidan swung both ways and smooth talking enough to get anyone he wanted to swing with him.

____________________________________________

"Crap, I'm nervous as heck Deidara." It was audition time; the boys had successfully escaped the school and were now at the station where the show was aired.

"Don't worry un. You'll do fine. You can't be any worse than that guy." Deidara gestured at a person coming out of the room where the trials were being held, bawling like an idiot. Following him was the tall, blonde Executive Producer of the show, Ino Yamanaka, looking rather bored.

"Okay now, next we have a Kakuzu Hoku." Kakuzu stood up. Ino took one look at him and muttered under her breath just loud enough for him to hear: "This is going to be a short one."

**Please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Hairspray

"I still think they secretly liked you." Deidara said for the fifth time on their way back to the school.

"They took one look at my stitches pretty much kicked me out. Now shut up, we're at the school now." Indeed they were at the school, after a quick goodbye, they parted ways and each took off for their respective class. Kakuzu had English on the ground floor and knew that his teacher loved to leave the windows open. He quietly snuck in at sat at his desk in the back of the room while the teacher was facing the board.

"Skipping my class Kakuzu?" Iruka didn't even turn from the board. "I trust it was for something deathly important." Despite his words, Iruka walked to his desk and wrote up a detention slip for the boy. Kakuzu decided it would be better not to argue and packed up, took his slip and left for the detention hall. Upon arrival, he noticed that the room already held several people. Looking closer he realized that they all looked similar. Then it hit him.

The Uchihas.

The Uchihas were a huge family all bearing trademark black hair and dark eyes with what appeared to be a hint of red in them. Everybody either hated or feared the Uchihas because in every generation, there is one child with a mental instability that causes them to go nuts on everyone around them. The last one that got loose was Madara Uchiha. More commonly known as Madara the Murderer. He killed thirteen people before he was thrown into an asylum. He was ten years old at the time. But anyway, back to detention.

They seemed to be throwing a little party for no particular reason. One of them had a pocket stereo, others were laughing, talking and dancing around. Most of them were cheering for a particularly good dancer. At the last note of the song, the boy struck a pose with his arms over his chest and grinned at the applause he received. He then noticed Kakuzu watching him. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Kakuzu smiled shyly. "You're a very good dancer." The boy raised his eyebrows. It was the first time someone outside his family had given him an outright compliment.

"Thank you. Maybe you would like to join me?" Kakuzu nodded as the music started back up and mimicked the boy's movements. "You're not half bad yourself. I'm Itachi."

"My name's Kakuzu."

"Well Kakuzu, consider yourself one of us." As he said he gestured to his family, who all seemed willing to accept Kakuzu merely because Itachi liked him.

"Hey wait a minute, I know where I've seen you before," In truth, it had been nagging at the back of his mind. Kakuzu was positive that he had met Itachi somewhere. "You're on _Kids on the Street's_ Uchiha hour." The Uchihas couldn't be denied the opportunity to dance on the show (they were that good), but they were considered unsafe for the other dancers so they get a section for themselves, called Uchiha hour, though in reality, it's only ten minutes.

"Indeed I am, as is almost everyone else here on that show." Itachi nodded. "But enough chatter now. Let's dance!"

Meanwhile, right outside the door…

"I understand who Cesar is but what about…" Hidan was tuning the voice of the other boy out because he really couldn't care less about the guy, but that didn't stop the faint stream of music from breaking in. Hidan noticed it was coming from the detention hall, so he stopped to look.

"Dude, check this out. That one's pretty good." Hidan was looking through the window on the door, and noticed Kakuzu dancing and seemingly have the time of his life. He opened the door to hear one of the other boys (wasn't his name Itachi?) Ask him something.

"So how do you like detention now?"

"I'm a bad boy who needs a good punishment!" Kakuzu hadn't noticed Hidan enter the room, and Hidan saw the need to fix that.

"I can think of a few good ways to pull that off." Kakuzu whirled around to face the voice. Hidan was leaning against the door, playing the part of the natural flirt that he was. Kakuzu turned three shades of red. "You know, Yahiko is hosting the dance tomorrow. If he saw you moving like that, he'd probably put you on the show." Just then the bell rang, signalling next period was about to begin. As both Hidan and Kakuzu went to leave at the same time, they wound up ramming right into each other. "Sorry little darlin'. Hope I didn't hurt you." The fact that Hidan displayed that much concern (not to that it _was _much) caused Kakuzu to blush the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I apologize if I screwed up the lyrics.**

Akatsuki Hairspray

The next day at the dance, Kakuzu and Deidara walked into the gym and looked at the packed dance floor. Hidan was lead singer for a band put together from a couple of musicians lying around the school. They just listened to him for a while.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn,_

_Well I sell you won't return,_

_Hey little girl took me off the shelf,_

'_Cause it's hard as a bump to whinny as well,_

_Once you browse the whole selection,_

_Shake those hips in my direction,_

_Pretty in package you never did see, _

_Take me home and it's all about me,_

_Shop around and it's got to be,_

_The Ladies Choice!_

Deidara turned to Kakuzu. "Come on, get out there and show them what you can do."

"It looks pretty tight; I might not be able to."

"Ok then…. I know; I'll go in front and push."

Kakuzu glimpsed a very familiar ponytail on the other side of the rope that separated the Uchihas from everyone else. "That won't be necessary, I have an idea."

Let's start this American Dance,

_It's gonna take cash to fill my tank,_

_So let's crack open your piggy bank_

Kakuzu squeezed through the mass of people to the rope. "Hey Itachi, you want to do Detention Dance for Yahiko?" Itachi looked at him like he just spoke Martian.

"The rope's here for a reason Kakuzu. You have to stay on your side, and I stay on mine."

"But it's your dance." Kakuzu protested.

"Well why don't you go show it off for me?" Kakuzu's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Go get 'em kid." Kakuzu gave Itachi a quick hug over the top of the rope, then turned (smirking as he did so at a disturbed-looking Sakura) and strode into a free space on the floor. As he started, he could hear the whispers of "What's he doing?" He could feel Itachi's eyes on him. Watching like a teacher watches their student, the rest of the Uchihas grinning at him. Feeling a little more confident, Kakuzu looked up to see Hidan smiling at him excitedly. As the tempo picked up, Kakuzu moved faster, some of the other boys joining, Hidan jumped right back into the lyrics.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_Hey little girl, spin and scream,_

_I don't come cheap,_

_But the kisses come free_

_Hey little girl_

_Come on, show that you agree!_

Yahiko, standing between the stage and the DJ booth, looked over to where Kakuzu was. _'This kid really knows how to move.' _He thought to himself. Then he grinned as a thought came to him.

Deidara ran down the street toward Kakuzu's house. He skidded to a halt just outside the store where Kakuzu's father worked. "Mr. Hoku, come quick! You gotta see this!" By the time Mr. Hoku closed his store, Deidara was at the house, screaming for Mrs. Hoku. He pulled both adults into the living room and turned on the TV, just as _Kids On the Street_ was starting up.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Mrs. Hoku, who was quite irritated that she was dragged away from her ironing. Deidara shushed her and told her to just watch. Both parents resigned themselves as the cast was introduced. Until they saw a very familiar face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ yes I am alive.... if you have stuck with me long to be actually reading this then I will kiss your shoes. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own shit (pardon my french but its true)**

**Now on with the Show!!**

Akatsuki Hairspray

The adults watched as their son moved fluidly with other dancers, neither one taking any notice of Deidara acting like a fool by trying to 'dance' along. Shortly after, Kakuzu was formally introduced by Yahiko.

"So Kakuzu, come on out and tell us about yourself."

"Well I watch _Kids On The Street _… and that's it basically. I also hope to be the first president who was born in Taki, or a famous surgeon."

"And if you were president, what would you first official act be?" Kakuzu thought hard before answering.

"I'd let the Uchihas back in town." Up in the control room, Ino almost swore. She refrained from doing so, however as she remembered she was presently in the company of Head Producer Nagato Pein. Yahiko knew he was in for hell for picking this boy, but didn't let it show on his face. Instead he turned to the rest of the cast.

"Well, what do you think guys? Do we have a potential candidate for Top Dancer?" Sakura elbowed her way to the front, forced a smile on her face and pointed out the title of Top Dancer was hers. "Always the charmer Sakura, aren't ya." Yahiko replied sarcastically.

* * *

"I want that sick sympathiser of the set!" (1) Nagato was pissed.

"I second the motion." Ino agreed.

"Aw come on guys he's not that bad. Now listen, I've got some new ideas for the show. First, we get rid of Uchiha hour-"

"Finally some sense out of you!"

"-and we mix those kids in with the rest of the cast."

"_Mix _those kids?!" Nagato looked at Yahiko like he was out of his mind.

"That's right, I said it."

"Do you have any idea what's coming out of your mouth?" Ino couldn't believe her ears.

"As a matter of fact I do. Ino, isn't this where it's all headed anyway? Now you can fight it, or you can rock out to it!"

"Do you have any idea what's coming out of your mouth?" Ino couldn't believe her ears.

"As a matter of fact I do. Ino, isn't this where it's all going anyway? Now you can fight it or can rock out to it!"

"Maybe it is time for some new ideas. Like a nice fresh new _host!_" The blond woman was very good at getting her point across. Yahiko looked at her disappointedly.

"Ino, Ino, Ino. All of the polls say 50% of the viewers tune in to see me. Really, I thought you had more sense than that." The ginger then turned and walked away. Now, Nagato and Yahiko were closer than brothers so he was never one to point fingers at pierced man. As such he rounded on Ino.

"Godamnit Ino! You will fix this before it gets out of hand!" Said blond woman went from shocked to livid. What did she do? Before she could come up with an appropriate response, Nagato had also walked away.

**1 He's referring to Kakuzu's condition, he does not think Kakuzu is sick in the head**

**Yes it's pathetically short, deal with it... if i don't update again by.... next thurs feel free to start flaming me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes it is long past thursday. My computer crashed OK? just read the damn thing. (assuming your still here)**

Akatsuki Hairspray

As weeks passed, Kakuzu grew more and more popular with the audience. There were people lining up with detention slips just to meet him. Deidara got in free because he was Kakuzu's best friend (Kakuzu was starting to suspect that the blond didn't attend classes at all). He'll never forget the time he introduced said blond to Itachi. You'd have to be an idiot to not notice the way they just stood there smiling at each other. Kakuzu figured he was going to get some first-hand experience in how awkward it would be when your two best friends are dating. Ino grew more and more frustrated with the boy, especially when he and her niece, Sakura drew neck and neck in the running for Top Dancer. Even Nagato had taken a liking to him, due to all the ratings he brought in. As a result, she took out her frustrations on Uchiha Mikoto, the host of Uchiha Hour and Itachi's mother. Sakura herself, however was less tactful. As such she became responsible for the many rumors about Kakuzu that sprung up  
around the school. Hidan was forced to listen to her yammer on about some new one in their History class. This one especially ticked him off because, though he may have been asleep, Kakuzu was just across the room.

"Will you just shut up, Sakura? I'm sick of you doing shit like that. Just because he's a good dancer." The pinkette scowled.

"I'm sorry, you think he can dance? Well maybe you'd like to have him as your partner! You could get sponsored by Konoha Pharmaceuticals." the girl replied sarcastically. Before Hidan could give an appropriate comeback ("How the hell does a stupid bitch like you even know such a big word?") the teacher cut in.

"Excuse me, what is going on back there?" Kakashi did not like to have his lectures interrupted. His voice was annoyed enough to even wake up Kakuzu. Sakura took her chance to humiliate the brunette yet again.

"Kakuzu, how could you? Kakashi-sensei is not a pervert!" She held up a note that she herself had drawn, of Kakashi reading porn. They all knew he did but no one had the guts to say it to his face (or his mask for that matter). Kakuzu stuttered and tried to explain that he did no such thing. Kakashi still gave him detention. As the boy was walking out the door, he heard someone stand up. He paused when he heard Kakashi address the cause of the noise.

"Ah Hidan. Perhaps you would like to share with us Namikaze Minato's immortal last words?"

"Kiss my ass?(1)" Hidan was joining Kakuzu in detention.

* * *

As the two boys approached the detention hall, Kakuzu turned to Hidan. "You didn't have to do that, you know." Hidan grinned.

"Hey, no problem. Besides, it looks like more fun down here than in class." He said this just as they were entering the hall. The Uchihas were partying again. When Hidan noticed just who was here exactly, he appeared to become just a little nervous. The Uchihas too seemed slightly cautious about letting the albino join in. When the bell rang for the end of the day, the Uchihas seemed more put out that their party had to stop than glad they could finally go home. Itachi stepped up.

"Come on guys, we don't have to stop. My mom's holding a platter party tonight. Y'all want to join?" Itachi looked at Kakuzu and Hidan as he said this last bit.

"Free food? I'm in." A little known fact about Kakuzu was that he was a notorious cheapskate.

"Would you mind if I came along, un?" Deidara had wandered into the detention hall looking for Kakuzu. "I've never been near the Uchiha Compound before."

"Sure." Itachi smiled at the blond.

"Hold up. Is that safe? For us, I mean." Hidan was still edgy around present company.

"Calm down man, you'll survive one evening. Not all of us Uchihas are dangerous. Am I right?" He turned to his family when asking and they all called out their various agreements. Itachi turned back to the three non-Uchihas and continued to talk as they made their way outside.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey,_

_I can't see,_

_When people look at me,_

_And only see the features on my face._

_And then there's those,_

_Who try to, Hell's God knows,_

_Always have to put me in my place._

_But I won't last for the colour blind,_

_'Cause if you pick the fruit then, man you're sure to find,_

_Hair's black as a berry,_

_I'm sweeter than juice._

_I could say it ain't so,_

_But darlin' what's the use?_

_Eyes darker than chocolate,_

_Yet rich as the taste._

_And that's where it's at!_

_But baby, run and tell them. (Run and tell them)_

_Baby, run and tell them. (Go run and tell them)_

They were in the hallway now. Itachi appeared to be leading.

_Hey,_

_I can't see,_

_When people disagree,_

_Each time I tell them what I know is true,_

_Aw no!_

_If you go, _

_See the world I'm from,_

_I know your heart is gonna feel it too._

_Yeah!_

_I could lie, _

_But baby, let's be bold,_

_Outsiders can be nice,_

_But truth be told,_

_Hair's black as a berry, _

_I'm sweeter than juice._

_I could say it ain't so,_

_But darlin' what's the use?_

_Eyes darker than chocolate,_

_Yet rich as the taste._

_And that's where it's at!_

_But baby, baby, run and tell them. (Run and tell them)_

_Baby, run and tell them. (Go run and tell them)_

_C'mon run and tell them!_

_C'mon run and tell!_

_Run and tell!_

The troop arrived at the courtyard. Itachi's cousin (Shisui by name) had brought out his stereo and Itachi had started pulling random dances moves right there. Kakuzu was pleased to note that Hidan had gotten over his misjudgement of the Uchihas and was now enjoying himself so much that he couldn't hear Sakura franctically calling his name. Suddenly, Itachi pulled a younger boy out of the crowd.

"C'mere kid. This is my brother, Lil' Sasuke." The youth grinned.

"Hn. I know Kakuzu. Nice job getting on the show."

"Well you better be next." Sasuke smirked.

"You got that right. If I may?" Itachi nodded and then the youth was leading.

_I'm tired of tearin' up all my pride,_

_So give me five on the nightlife ride,_

_I gotta new way of moving and I got my own voice,_

_So how can I help with a shout and a choice?_

_Oh, the people 'round here don't know the pain they're in,_

_Tryin' to make a dollar outta fifteen cents,_

_We got the spirit so it just ain't right,_

_It's deep as a river and touches the sky!_

_To the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

The bus that usually took the Uchihas home had arrived and they all boarded. Itachi resumed leading.

_Hey,_

_I can't see,_

_The reason it can be,_

_So much anger against my clan,_

_Aw yeah,_

_Why is it us?_

_We can show 'em how,_

_We feel about the hate the hate they give us,_

_'Cause all things are equal when it comes to love,_

_That is our truth when push comes to shove!_

_Hair's black as a berry,_

_I'm sweeter than juice._

_I could say it ain't so,_

_But darlin' what's the use?_

_Eyes darker than chocolate,_

_Yet rich as the taste._

_And that's where it's at,_

_That's where it's at,_

_But baby, baby,_

_Run and tell,_

_Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!_

_Run and tell them,_

_Oh baby,_

_Go run and tell them!_

_Run and tell them, _

_Run and tell,_

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Itachi ended by kissing his fingers and pressing them to Deidara's mouth, causing the blond to pass out from shock. Itachi apologized for the mishap carrying the boy through the gates to the Uchiha compound, which they had just arrived at.

* * *

Meanwhile, back across town Sakura was crying her eyes out to her Aunt Ino, whom she lived with. The poor girl couldn't stop thinking about how Hidan had ditched her for a walking germ and a pile of potential homicidal maniacs.

"Auntie, what do I do? If we stop seeing each other then it'll ruin our dance chemistry! I'm already having trouble with the Tango and this will only make things worse!" Ino consoled the girl by explaining that 'no man can resist feminin charms' and reeling him back would be a piece of cake. Not to mention that Ino controlled the boy's career.

* * *

Back at that Uchiha compound, the party was in full swing. Mikoto wandered over to meet her eldest son's new friends.

"Well now, looks like you lot took a step out of bounds. Who've we got here, Ita-kun."

"These are a few friends of mine. This is Hidan," Hidan smirked and nodded. "Kakuzu," said boy flashed the peace sign. "and this one here, is Deidara." Mikoto didn't miss the way Itachi's hand hovered on the blond's shoulder a little longer than nessascary. But didn't mention it as the said blond moved to speak.

"I'm very pleased and scared to be here." Mikoto smiled at the boy.

"Now honey, none of us here are gonna hurt you. I guarantee it." When Deidara looked relieved some, the dark-haired woman moved on (specifically to pull Sasuke's hand out of the cookie jar). The foursome dispersed as Itachi wanted to introduce Deidara to his cousin Tobi, and and Hidan went off with Kakuzu to the dance floor.

* * *

Sakura however, decided that she was going to spoil Kakuzu's fun and looked up the boy's number. His mother picked up the phone.

"Hello? I'm a friend of your son and, being the considerate person that I am, I thought you should know that he is currently frolicking around inside the Uchiha compound. Have a nice day now." The pinkette hung up before the other woman could get a word in edgewise.

Now didn't that just tick Mrs. Hoku off.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sakura, when said annoyed mother showed up to drag Kakuzu home, Mikoto sweet-talked her into staying 'just a while'. By dinnertime, they were all still there though the party was starting to wind down. At that point, Deidara walked up to Mikoto.

"You throw an awesome party Mrs. Uchiha. But I'm wondering, what you're celebrating, yeah?" Mikoto sighed.

"It's sort of an ending."

"What ended, un?" Now, most of the room was listening. Mikoto sighed again.

"Uchiha Hour." A resounding "WHAT?!" met her ears. "Alright, it's you learned. Ino Yamanaka has informed me that we have run our last show. Apparently we were a nice little placeholder, but now it's time to get some ratings."

"But I practised so hard. Now it'll never happen." Sasuke looked just about ready to burst into tears. Itachi moved to console his little brother and Kakuzu stood up.

"Fine, you can't have your own section, then come dance with us. It's fairer to the other dancers anyway, you lot are too good to have your own section all to yourselves."

"It's also more 'dangerous'" said Uchiha Obito angrily. It was a well known fact he was crushing on his teacher, Kakashi (who also taught at Obito's college as well as Kakuzu's high school). However, while Kakashi was indifferent to the 'Uchiha versus World' crisis, his sister, Rin, was severly anti-Uchiha. Obito didn't stand a chance.

"Well if we can't dance," Kakuzu replied slowly. "Maybe we should just march." Mikoto looked enticed by the suggestion.

"That would get some big old ratings."

"Better time slot too." Itachi caught on quick.

"Like on the eleven o'clock news!" Mikoto could see it forming in her mind. The clan started getting exicted. "Tell you what, we all get together here Friday afternoon, and we will march on KTV(2)!" Kakuzu turned to Hidan.

"We're going with them, right?" Hidan put his hands in his pockets and gestured at the door.

"Walk with me Annie." 'Annie' was the nickname that Hidan had come up with for Kakuzu because all the stitches he had made Hidan think of a Raggedy Ann doll. The name pissed Kakuzu off to no end but Hidan wouldn't stop using it.

"Listen, I've been smiling and dancing on that show for three years, 'Kuzu. Miss Yamanaka said I could sing at the Top Dancer competition. She invited agents. That's my shot Annie, I can't jeapordize that." Kakuzu appeared to not understand.

"But it's what's right."

"I'm sorry Annie. Sewing up rips just isn't my thing." Kakuzu looked stunned then hurt, before carefully schooling his features into a look of indifference. Hidan didn't understand what came over the other boy until he saw Kakuzu subtly stroke a longer row of stitches on his arm, a nervous gesture. Hidan's eyes widen. "Fuck. I meant rips in society-"

"I get Hidan. It's your shot. Good luck with that." Kakuzu walked away, shaking off Hidan's attempts to pull him back. Itachi watched the exchange carefully, before going backto helping his mother explain to Sasuke exactly why he couldn't come along.

* * *

1- can't you just imagine him saying that to the kyuubi? I sure as hell can

2- Konoha TeleVision

yes I had to change the lyrics a little on the song so it fit the Uchiha clan. do you like them?


End file.
